Un Desastre
by adrisstbdt
Summary: Lo único que Logan quería era una cita perfecta para proponerle matrimonio a Quinn. Al parecer no contaba con visitantes indeseados, amigos entrometidos y una bomba casera. Regalo para KariiHoney.


**¡Feliz cumpleaños Karii! Lo siento, te mentí XD Si tenía un regalo para ti jeje.**

**Bueno, este... Hoy es cumpleaños de una amiga vitual muy querida jeje que está traumadisima con el Quogan así que este fic va solo para ti KariiHoney =D**

** Bueno, en sí se basa en la propuesta de matrimonio de Logan a Quinn. No sé... Siempre me dio curiosidad por saber como sería la de cada quien y pues, salió esto. Hum... Creo que es todo por mencionar. Creo que los chicos tendrán unos... ¿24 años? O por ahí. Zoey y Chase, siguen saliendo pero aun no estan casados y los demás, los dejo a su imaginación =D**

**¡Espero que les guste!**

_**Zoey 101 y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si lo hicieran (que se vale soñar), la cuarta temporada no habría sido mi límite.**_

_**Dedicado a KariiHoney, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_

* * *

><p><strong>UN DESASTRE.<strong>

− ¡Oh, ese! ¡Mira, tiene una estrella! ¡No, mejor ese! ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Ese diamante es enorme!

Lola se paseaba por los aparadores de un centro comercial bastante emocionada, dando unos ligeros saltitos cada que encontraba un anillo de compromiso lo suficientemente bello.

− ¿Crees que ese le guste?− preguntó Logan mirando el anillo que había señalado la chica.

− ¡Por supuesto! Quinn ama los diamantes grandes− dijo Lola con seguridad. –Y si no le gusta, podrías donarlo a una fundación de caridad, como… ¡La fundación "A Lola Martínez le encantan los diamantes"! Es mi caridad favorita.

−Ja, ja− rió Logan con sarcasmo. –Esto es serio. Yo no se nada de estas cosas, es por eso que estás aquí. Quiero un anillo de compromiso perfecto para…

−Si, si, si− comentó Lola con aburrimiento y siguió viendo los aparadores.

Logan rodó los ojos y bufó. Se había decidido por fin a proponerle matrimonio a Quinn y pensaba (aunque le costo mucho admitirlo) que la persona ideal para ayudarlo a escoger el anillo perfecto era Lola. Después de todo, tenía buen gusto, era una chica y conocía a Quinn. Pero, habían pasado las últimas tres horas deambulando de tienda en tienda y aun no podían decidirse por ningún anillo.

− ¡Ese, definitivamente!− exclamo Lola por decima vez en el día. − ¡Es perfecto!

Logan miró el anillo que señalaba su amiga y no se sorprendió al ver que era de los más grandes y caros que se exhibían en la tienda.

−A Quinn no le va a gustar− dijo Logan torciendo la boca. –Es demasiado llamativo.

− ¡Hey! ¿Quién es la dama de honor aquí?− preguntó Lola cruzándose de brazos.

−Pues… Tú no− contesto Logan.

− ¡Tal vez aun no! Pero estoy segura que Quinn me lo pedirá, así que hazme caso y compra ese anillo o me encargare de que en tu boda toque el cuarteto de cuerdas que fue a la fiesta de otoño en PCA.

− ¿Si sabes que el anillo es para Quinn, no? ¡No para ti!− gruño Logan y la chica rodó los ojos.

− ¡Oigan!

Zoey y Chase se acercaban hacia ellos por uno de los pasillos del centro comercial. Estaban tomados de las manos y el chico cargaba varias bolsas en los brazos.

−No digas nada− le murmuro Logan a Lola.

− ¡Hola!− dijo Zoey cuando llegó hasta ellos. − ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Compran el regalo de Michael?

−Nosotros sí− comentó Chase y señalo las bolsas que cargaba. –Zoey escogió un uniforme de chef. Fue muy amable en invitarnos a ver el restaurante antes que nadie, ¿no creen? Pienso que la comida será…

− ¡Logan le propondrá matrimonio a Quinn!− exclamo Lola sin contenerse. Logan gruño.

− ¡Oh, por Dios!− exclamo Zoey emocionada. − ¿De verdad? ¡Es maravilloso!

− ¡Genial! Pero, espera… ¿Hoy?− preguntó Chase. –Pero, si hoy es la cena en el nuevo restaurante de Michael… Viejo, ¿se lo dirás ahí?

− ¡Claro que no!− exclamo Logan negando con la cabeza. –Tendrán que decirle a Michael que lo lamento… Tengo reservación en Vaccaro, ya sabes, el restaurante que está cerca de la Academia. Nos trae viejos recuerdos y…

− ¿No es romántico, Zoey?− interrumpió Lola suspirando. − ¿Quién diría que a un cretino ignorante como Logan podría ocurrírsele algo así?

− ¡Vaya que sí!− admitió Zoey sorprendida.

−Bueno, bueno− las calmo Logan con fastidio. –Pero, Quinn no sabe nada, así que mantengan la boca cerrada. Ahora, vamos, Lola. Sigamos buscando el anillo.

−Si, si− dijo Lola rodando los ojos. − ¡Yo los veo en la noche, chicos!

* * *

><p>Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa. Él con un esmoquin negro y elegante, y ella con un vestido azul marino y el cabello completamente liso.<p>

Conversaban sobre todo lo que les había pasado en el día. Era una muy buena costumbre que habían adquirido con el tiempo, ya que deseaban saber todo lo que le pasaba al otro y les era imposible estar juntos todo el día.

Quinn había conseguido patentar sus intentos en cuanto salió de la universidad y ahora estaba trabajando en uno de los laboratorios científicos más importantes de California. Logan en cambio, había conseguido un trabajo en las empresas cineastas de su padre y hasta el momento, se encontraba muy ocupado ahí.

−… y luego, llenaron la cubeta con Cloruro de Sodio. ¿Puedes creerlo?− preguntaba Quinn, mientras el mesero les llevaba su comida.

−Tontos− murmuró Logan y le indico con una seña al mesero que les sirviera champagne. –Es por eso que tú deberías ser la jefa, amor.

Quinn se sonrojo al mismo tiempo que el camarero se iba y Logan alzaba su copa llena de champagne.

−Bueno, pues… ¡Por nosotros!

−Por nosotros− dijo Quinn sonriendo y le dio un sorbo a su copa. –Debo admitir que estoy muy impresionada, Logan. Hace años que no veníamos aquí, no desde…

−La vez de las langostas, ¿recuerdas? Cuando todos llegaron a arruinar nuestra cita.

−Buenos tiempos− dijo Quinn sonriendo también.−Y hablando de nuestros amigos…Debo admitir que me siento algo culpable por no ir a la cena con Michael. Tal vez, saliendo de aquí podamos darnos una vuelta, ¿no?

− ¡Quinn!− se quejo Logan.

−Es de nuestros mejores amigos− dijo ella severamente. –No podemos faltar, Logan.

El chico bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

−De acuerdo. Saliendo de aquí iremos. ¿Feliz?

Quinn sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a comer. Logan intento imitarla, pero cada vez estaba más nervioso. El anillo que tenía en el bolsillo parecía tener vida propia y Logan sentía que gritaba por salir de ahí. Las manos comenzaban a temblarle.

−Hum… ¿Quinn?− la llamo y se aclaro la garganta. − ¿Sabes? Últimamente eh estado pensando en… Bueno, este… Llevamos mucho saliendo y…

− ¡Señorita Pensky!

La voz resonó por todo el lugar. Un joven, más o menos de la misma edad que ellos, avanzaba torpemente hasta su mesa. Era pelirrojo, llevaba gafas y un esmoquin a cuadros que desentonaban por completo con el elegante restaurante.

− ¡Eric!− exclamo Quinn en cuanto el chico hubo llegado. –Logan, él es Eric Anderson. Trabaja conmigo en el laboratorio. Eric, él es mi novio Logan Reese.

El chico estrecho la mano del recién llegado y soltó un pequeño bufido. Quinn le había hablado de él: Ñoño, débil, tenía problemas de flemas…

− ¡Que sorpresa encontrarla aquí, señorita Pensky!− dijo Eric.

−Vinimos a cenar− comentó Logan como quien no quiere la cosa, para que el chico se fuera y él pudiera seguir con su declaración.

– ¡Oh, que bueno! No se olvide de revisar el pan, señorita Pensky. Recuerde los hongos que encontramos en el de nuestra cafetería… ¡Eran verdes y tan grandes! Parecían un sapo gigante.

Logan, que estaba apunto de probar el pan, volvió a dejarlo en la mesa y miró al chico con una mueca.

− ¿Viniste con alguien, Eric?− preguntó Quinn educadamente.

−Estoy esperando a mi cita por internet− dijo él con aire deprimido. –Pero no creo que venga… Ya se entero de lo que me pasa.

−Oh, si, lo siento. Eric no puede hablarle a las chicas sin sudar− le explico Quinn a Logan.

− ¿Qué? ¡Vaya perdedor! − comentó Logan.

− ¡Logan!

−Ah, no… Descuide, señorita Pensky− le dijo Eric encogiéndose de hombros. –Ya estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen así en todos lados… Incluso mamá lo hace.

−Un momento− dijo Logan y frunció el seño. − ¡No estas sudando! Le hablas a mi novia sin sudar, ¿Por qué?

− ¡Ah! Es que para mí, la señorita Pensky es más como un apoyo, ya sabes, una buena compañera de trabajo. Puedo contar con ella siempre.

− ¡Awww! ¡Que lindo, gracias!− dijo Quinn sonriendo.

Logan gruño y miro a ambos con el seño fruncido.

− ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros en lo que llega tu cita, Eric?− le dijo Quinn amablemente.

− ¿Qué? ¡No!− grito Logan atónito.

−Oh, no quisiera incomodarlos, señorita Pensky…

− ¡Entonces vete!

−No seas bobo, Eric− dijo Quinn y miró a Logan con el seño fruncido. –No nos incomodas, ¿cierto, amor? ¡Vamos, siéntate!

Eric tomo la silla de otra mesa y se sentó en medio de la pareja. Logan cruzó los brazos y lo miro con ojos asesinos, pero el chico no se dio cuenta de eso y entablo rápidamente conversación con Quinn sobre como algunas bacterias podían ser benéficas para los experimentos que se realizaban en su laboratorio.

Los minutos siguieron pasando, más lentos de lo que se suponía, según sentía Logan.

Eric y Quinn parecía llevarse bien… Demasiado bien para su gusto.

−…De hecho, traigo su bomba casera justo aquí, señorita Pensky− le decía el chico señalando el maletín que llevaba en las manos.− Uno nunca sabe cuando se pueda llegar a necesitar.

−Me parece bien, pero deberías tener cuidado− le dijo Quinn. –Recuerda que cualquier movimiento en falso y esa cosa podría explotar.

− ¿Explotar?− se alarmo Logan.

−Ah, descuida, amor. Es solo un gas casero, no le haría daño a nadie, pero dejaría manchas muy feas en la ropa de la gente− explico Quinn sin darle importancia.

−La señorita Pensky es un genio− comentó Eric y la miró con admiración. –Todo un genio.

−"Todo un genio"− mascullo Logan, imitando el tonito agudo del chico.

Quinn ya casi estaba terminando su cena… ¡Y él aun ni siquiera había sacado el anillo de su bolsillo! ¿Por qué ese ñoño no se iba a otro lado de una buena vez? ¿Y porque demonios Quinn seguía sacándole platica?

− ¡Ah, ahí esta mi cita!− exclamo Eric unos minutos después y se levanto de un salto en cuanto una pelirroja entro al restaurante.− ¡Oye! ¡Oye!

La chica lo miró y forzó una sonrisa, claramente decepcionada por el aspecto que tenía su cita. Eric se despidió torpemente de la pareja, se aferro el maletín a los brazos y camino hasta la chica, que arqueo las cejas al ver el esmoquin estrafalario de su acompañante.

− ¡Al fin!− dijo Logan en cuanto los vio sentarse en una mesa alejada.

−Espero que le vaya bien− comentó Quinn, que no se había dado cuenta del tonito despectivo de su novio. –Eric es un buen chico.

−Si, se nota que lo conoces bastante− comentó Logan con una mueca y partió su filete con demasiada brusquedad.

−Si, claro. Trabajamos juntos.

−Ya lo note− dijo Logan sin quitar su tono despectivo y esta vez, Quinn se dio cuenta.

− ¿Acaso estas…? ¿Será posible que el gran Logan Reese sienta celos de ese chico?

−Claro, como no− dijo Logan con sarcasmo y clavo su tenedor en el filete, como si quisiera desquitarse con él. –Es solo que llego a interrumpirme cuando…

Se aclaro la garganta y dejo su filete en paz. Sabía que tenía que calmarse. Esa noche tenía que ser especial, debía serlo.

−Quinn… Hay algo… Bueno, he estado pensando en esto desde hace mucho y la verdad es que…

− ¡Logan!

Una voz aguda y particularmente melosa llegó a sus oídos. Una chica rubia, con un vestido rojo escotado y zapatos de tacón, se acercaba hacia ellos y saludaba al chico con un entusiasmo nada disimulado.

−Ah, hola Kathy− dijo Logan, algo molesto por la nueva interrupción.

La chica llego a la mesa y le planto a Logan un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Quinn frunció el seño.

−Ella es Kathy Thomas, es la nueva actriz en la producción en la que trabajamos− explico el chico con desgana. –Y ella es mi novia Quinn Pensky.

− ¡Es un gusto!− exclamo la chica y se aparto un mechón rubio de la cara.− ¡Logan me ha hablado tanto de ti!

−Que curioso− comentó Quinn ásperamente. –Yo no había oído nada de ti.

− ¿Qué haces aquí?− preguntó Logan, mirando de reojo a su novia.

−Ah, mi último novio acaba de dejarme plantada− explico la chica y con aire deprimido se sentó en la silla que Eric había dejado vacía. –Es tan difícil encontrar un buen chico hoy en día, ¿no te parece, Quinn?

La chica frunció los labios y no le contesto.

− ¡En fin! Así es la vida. ¿Qué pidieron? ¡Oh, filete!− exclamo Kathy mirando el plato de Logan y como si nada, comenzó a comer de ahí. − ¡Delicioso! ¡Realmente delicioso!

Logan la miró con las cejas arqueadas. La verdad es que nunca le había caído muy bien la chica. Quinn en cambio parecía odiarla por completo.

− ¿Sabes? Hace unos segundos, Logan y yo estábamos cenando, ya sabes… Solos.

− ¡Ay, que tierno!− exclamo ella sin entender la indirecta. − ¡Como quisiera encontrar a alguien así! ¿Sabes? Deberías de cuidar mucho a tu novio, Quinn. Alguien podría robártelo…

Kathy sonrió y le guiño un ojo a Quinn, dándole a entender que lo decía de broma, pero ella no se lo tomo así. Frunció el seño aun más y le dirigió una mirada cargada de ira mientras la chica bebía de la copa de champagne que tenía Logan.

−Eh… Kathy, la verdad quería hablar a solas con Quinn− comentó Logan, dándose cuenta de que la situación se estaba tornando peligrosa.

− ¡Ah, claro, que tonta!− exclamo la chica y se limpio la boca con la servilleta de Logan. –Lo lamento… Me voy ahora mismo. Nos vemos el lunes en el estudio, Logan. Un placer conocerte, Quinn.

Se levanto de la silla, aun limpiándose la boca con la servilleta y se alejo del lugar. Quinn apretaba su tenedor con furia.

−Vaya, jamás habías mencionado que tenías una compañera tan… Joven.

−Es actriz− dijo Logan encogiéndose de hombros.

−Es demasiado bonita.

−Pues, tiene que verse bien en la cámara.

−Seguro tú la contrataste.

− ¿Y que si lo hice?− preguntó Logan comenzando a enfadarse.

−Nada, supongo− dijo Quinn y se cruzo de brazos.

Logan puso los ojos en blanco, pero trato de calmarse, después de todo, no quería echar a perder la cena. Respiro hondo y conto hasta diez.

−Quinn, hay algo que he querido decirte… Es, bueno… Es algo importante y…

− ¿Y para que la contrataste?− lo interrumpió Quinn, sin oír a su novio en realidad.

− ¿Qué?− se sorprendió Logan. –Pues para que haga la película, ¿Qué más?

−Ah, vaya. Es que, podrías haber elegido a otra, ya sabes…− replico Quinn enfadada.

− ¿Estás celosa?− preguntó Logan, entre el enojo y la burla.

− ¿Celosa? ¿De una chica que trae un vestido demasiado ajustado, zapatos de tacón y te saluda como si la conocieras de años? ¿Por qué habría de estar celosa?

−Quinn…− dijo Logan molesto, pasándose una mano por el cabello. –Por favor, no arruines la noche.

− ¿Arruinar la noche?− se indigno la chica. − ¿Yo? ¡Ella llego a interrumpirnos!

−Igual que tu amiguito de por allá− replico Logan apuntando hacia la mesa en la que Eric hacia unos malabares con los tenedores y su cita lo miraba con una mueca. –Si, tu amiguito raro que cree que eres "toda una genio".

Quinn lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, centellándole de rabia. Un mesero llegó a servirles más champagne.

− ¿Les ofrezco alguno de nuestros postres?

−Si te molesta tanto que un compañero de trabajo venga a platicar conmigo, ¿Por qué no vas y cenas con tu amiguita? ¡Seguro que te la pasaras de lo mejor!

− ¡Estas siendo ridícula!

−Enserio, tenemos muchos postres ricos…− murmuro el mesero con miedo, al ver que ambos discutían cada vez más alto.

− ¿Ridícula? ¿Yo?

− ¡Si, eso es justo lo que estás siendo!

− ¡Oh, apuesto a que no opinas lo mismo de esa actriz con vestido ajustado y tacones ridículamente altos!

−Hay pasteles de chocolate, de vainilla, también tenemos un delicioso flan que…

− ¡Lo único que quería era cenar contigo sin ninguna interrupción y de pronto llega ese ñoño a…!

− ¡No le digas así!

− ¡Y aun lo defiendes!

Ambos había levantado tanto la voz, que todas las personas del restaurante las miraban con curiosidad. El mesero estaba en medio de la pareja, mirándolos con un miedo nada disimulado.

De pronto, otra voz llamo la atención de los presentes.

− ¡Es todo, me voy! ¡No soporto que pienses que meterte el apio en la nariz es divertido!

La pelirroja que había ido a la cita con Eric, se había levantado de su lugar y caminaba hasta la puerta furiosa.

− ¡No, espera!− grito Eric y fue tras ella.

Se apresuro a correr por entre las mesas, con el maletín que guardaba la bomba casera de Quinn en la mano, pero al ver que la chica había llegado a la salida del restaurante, soltó el maletín y lo dejo caer…

Quinn, que estaba cerca, se levanto de un salto y lo sujeto justo antes de que se impactara contra el piso.

− ¡Oh, lo siento, señorita Pensky!− exclamo Eric al darse cuenta de que casi había causado una explosión de gas. − ¡Oh, no! ¡Mi cita se fue!

−Tuvo suerte de poder escapar− comentó Logan en voz baja, sin embargo, Quinn lo escucho.

−Te estas comportando como un niño, Logan. No puedo creer que no seas lo suficientemente maduro como para…

− ¿Maduro?− exclamo Logan indignado. Se levanto de la silla y camino hasta quedar frente a su novia. − ¡Oh, claro! ¡Supongo que piensas que un chico que suda al hablarle a las chicas es mucho más maduro que yo!

− ¡Basta!− exclamo Quinn y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, le pego a Logan con el maletín. − ¡No tienes derecho a…!

− ¡Tengo todo el derecho!− exclamo Logan y le intento quitar el maletín de las manos. − ¡Llego a interrumpirnos y…!

Pero en eso, logro que Quinn soltara el maletín y este cayó al suelo.

Un ruido ensordecedor inundo el restaurante Vaccaro y todos quedaron sumergidos en una nube de humo verde y apestoso.

Algunos tosían y otros se tapaban la nariz para no respirar el asqueroso olor que había provocado la bomba casera de Quinn. Todos tenían manchas verdes en la cara y las ropas.

− ¡No debieron dejarla caer, señorita Pensky!− exclamo Eric tosiendo.

− ¡Tu que sabes!− grito Logan, esparciendo el humo con una mano mientras los meseros se apresuraban a abrir las ventanas.

− ¡Huele asqueroso!− exclamo Kathy desde la esquina del restaurante. − ¡Asqueroso! ¿Quién fue el loco que creo algo así?

Quinn la miró con el seño fruncido, aun por entre el denso humo verde.

− ¡Esto jamás habría pasado si ella no hubiera venido a sentarse con nosotros!

− ¡O si tu inteligente amiguito no hubiera traído esa cosa a un restaurante!− contraataco Logan, mientras se sacudía el saco.

− ¿Ves? ¡Todo esto paso por tus celos!

− ¡Yo no estaba celoso!− grito Logan indignado y con brusquedad se intento quitar las manchas verdes de la cara. − ¿Cómo podría estar celoso de él? ¿Un chiflado que trabaja en un laboratorio y es…?

Pero se calló al ver la cara de su novia. Quinn frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos, completamente atónita.

− ¿Cómo es que lo llamaste?

−Eh… ¿Tonto?

− ¡No, no, no! ¡Le dijiste chiflado!− exclamo Quinn enojada.

−No, no es cierto− balbuceo Logan espantado.

Sabía que Quinn odiaba que pronunciara esa palabra para insultar a la gente. La odiaba. Si había algo que pudiera hacer enojar a su novia, era la mención de ese apodo de manera despectiva. Ya lo había comprobado más de una vez.

− ¡Si lo hiciste! ¡Le dijiste chiflado solo porque trabaja en un laboratorio!

−No, no es verdad, yo…

−De hecho si lo dijo, señor Reese− comentó uno de los meseros.

− ¡Cállese!− exclamo Logan con el seño fruncido. –Quinn, por favor, no te pongas así… Yo, eh… Se lo dije a él…

− ¿Así que crees que toda la gente que trabaja en laboratorios tiene que estar chiflada?− preguntó ella, dolida.

− ¡Yo no dije eso!

−Es una forma de interpretarlo− comentó una ancianita.

− ¡No me ayude!− grito Logan, pero en eso, Quinn salió del restaurante caminando a zancadas. − ¡Diablos! ¡Quinn, vuelve!

El chico le entrego una tarjeta de crédito a uno de los meseros, murmuro "Cargue la cuenta" y salió corriendo del lugar.

Todos se quedaron estáticos, con la ropa aun llena de machas verdes. Kathy se encogió de hombros, se dirigió a la mesa donde antes habían comido Quinn y Logan y comenzó a comer el filete que el chico no se había terminado.

− ¿Quieres?− le preguntó a Eric, que esta cerca de ella.

−Claro− dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros. − ¿Considerarías gracioso que alguien se metiera apio en la nariz?

− ¡Claro! ¡Amo los chistes nasales con verduras!

* * *

><p>Logan salió del restaurante y vio a Quinn caminando hacia la calle opuesta. ¿Cómo es que todo había terminado tan mal? Por la pelea, se había olvidado momentáneamente que todo estaba perfectamente planeado para que él pudiera declararse… ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?<p>

− ¡Quinn! ¡Espera, Quinn!

Aunque el corrió hasta alcanzarla, la chica no se detuvo y ni siquiera lo miró.

−No quise decirle chiflado… Es que… ¡Oh, vamos, Quinn! ¡Estás exagerando!

− ¿Exagerando? ¡Sabes que odio que molestes a la gente! ¡Y más de esa manera!

− ¡Estaba enfadado! ¡Oh, por favor, Quinn!

−Es como si de repente volvieras a ser el molesto niño de trece años que me molestaba y me decía nerd y…

− ¡No, sabes que no!− exclamo Logan. − ¡Solo les digo cosas así a la gente rara!

Quinn se detuvo y lo miró con ojos glaciares.

−No fue adecuado decir eso− dijo Logan golpeándose la frente. Quinn reemprendió su caminada. − ¡Quinn!

Tenía que hacer algo, cualquier cosa para salvar la noche…

− ¡Michael!− exclamo Logan, aferrándose al último rayo de esperanza que cruzo por su cabeza. − ¡Dijimos que iríamos a ver el nuevo restaurante de Michael!

Quinn se detuvo y volteó a verlo, aun con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

− ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Se sentirá decepcionado si no vamos!− dijo Logan a la desesperada. − ¡Nos invito! ¡Tu misma dijiste que querías…!

− ¡Sé lo que dije!− gruño Quinn.

−Entonces, no querrás decepcionarlo, ¿o sí? Tenemos que ir a su restaurante− determino Logan, empleando exactamente el tono que usaba cuando quería que alguien se sintiera culpable.

Quinn se mordió el labio, como debatiéndose internamente y luego sin decir más, se encamino al auto de Logan que estaba estacionado en la esquina de la calle y sin siquiera mirarlo, abrió la puerta del copiloto y se subió.

Logan suspiro aliviado.

Tal vez había arruinado su perfecto y romántico plan, pero por lo menos aun le quedaba la esperanza de proponerle matrimonio esa noche. Probablemente sus amigos ya hubieran terminado de cenar y en esos momentos estarían recordando viejas anécdotas tranquilamente. Él tendría la excusa de estar unos momentos más con Quinn, luego la convencería para salir un momento y se lo diría.

No era exactamente la cita romántica que esperaba, pero era lo único que le quedaba por intentar.

No hablaron en todo el camino y a Logan no le sorprendió. Sabía que lo único que podía bajar el mal humor de Quinn tras una pelea, eran sus amigos y por primera vez, eso le iba a ser benéfico.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Logan se bajo del carro para abrirle la puerta a su novia, pero esta bajo antes que él y camino hacia el lugar, sin mirarlo.

Ambos entraron al mismo tiempo por la puerta, pero en cuanto lo hicieron, no encontraron a sus amigos platicando tranquilamente como se suponía…

− ¡Felicidades!

Logan se vio envuelto en una lluvia de serpentinas y confeti, salidos de quien sabe donde y cuando logro enfocar bien la vista, descubrió que Zoey, Lola, Chase, Michael y James estaban en el centro del lugar, con las caras llenas de emoción y que tras ellos había una enorme pancarta en la que se leía "FÉLICIDADES POR EL COMPROMISO, LOGAN Y QUINN".

Y de repente tuvo un ataque de terror.

− ¡Sabíamos que vendrían!− exclamo Lola entusiasmada.

− ¡Si! ¡Es de lo más espectacular!− grito Michael. –Aunque hubiera sido mejor que se lo hubieras propuesto aquí, en mi restaurante, viejo…

Quinn, que hasta el momento se había quedado pálida y estática, ahogo un gritito.

−Pero, ¿Qué demonios…?

− ¡Oh, Quinn! ¡Déjanos ver el anillo!− pidió Zoey.

− ¿No creen que es tierno? Aun recuerdo cuando nos enteramos de que salían− comentó James con nostalgia.

−Y años después, se casan− dijo Chase sonriendo. − ¡Que gran noticia!

−Son unos… Unos…− mascullo Logan y se acerco a ellos apretando los puños. − ¡Idiotas! ¡Eso es lo que son! ¿Cómo pudieron…? ¿Cómo se les ocurrió…?

−Queríamos festejar el compromiso y sabíamos que no podían faltar a la cena de Michael− explico Zoey encogiéndose de hombros. − ¡Quinn, vamos! ¡Enséñanos el anillo!

La chica seguía muy pálida y miraba a todos, como tratando de comprender lo que había pasado. Abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, la cerro y luego la abrió otra vez.

−Yo no… No tengo ningún… Ningún anillo, yo…

− ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no tienes anillo? Aguarda… ¿Le dijiste que no te querías casar?− se espanto Lola. − ¡Quinn! ¡Ya se que Logan es estúpido, pero…!

− ¿Le dijiste que no?− exclamo Michael sorprendido.

− ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Por qué le dijiste que no? ¿Y porque tienen la cara verde?− dijo Chase con los ojos como platos.

− ¿Cómo pudo decir que no, si aun ni siquiera se lo he dicho?− bramo Logan, ardiendo de ira.

Un silencio tenso reino el restáurate de Michael. Todos se miraron sorprendidos sin saber que hacer o decir.

−Ups− dijo Zoey tratando de sonreír.

Logan se volvió hacia a Quinn, que lo miraba más pálida que nunca y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

−Quinn, yo… Lo lamento, no quería… Es decir, no así… Yo…

− ¡Ya colgamos la pancarta, hazlo de una buena vez!− exclamo Lola con impaciencia.

− ¿No piensan moverse de ahí, verdad?− preguntó Logan apretando los puños.

−No− dijeron todos sus amigos a la vez.

Logan suspiro resignado y se plantó frente a Quinn, que ahora tenía los ojos ligeramente brillosos. Sentía que le temblaba todo el cuerpo… ¡A él, por todos los cielos! Jamás en su vida se había encontrado tan nervioso.

−Quinn… Sé que bueno, esto no salió como lo esperaba, pero…− se aclaro la garganta y trato de recordar el pequeño discurso que había estado ensayando, pero las palabras no llegaban a su boca. –Yo… bueno…

− ¡Solo dilo!− exclamo Zoey exasperada.

Logan resoplo con enojo, pero luego los nervios volvieron. Se hinco en una rodilla frente a su novia y saco el anillo que había estado guardado en su bolsillo toda la noche. Se aclaro la garganta otra vez.

−Este día ha sido un completo desastre− dijo. –Y esto no es lo que yo planeaba pero… Bueno, yo… Quisiera que estuvieras conmigo, siempre… No importa cuantas más bombas caseras se te de por construir.

Quinn se tapo la boca con las manos y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

−Quinn, eres la persona más rara que he conocido en toda mi vida− dijo Logan y mirándola a los ojos, sonrió. − ¿Serías mi esposa?

Zoey y Lola dijeron "Awwww", Chase emitió una risita, James torció una sonrisa y Michael sollozo un poco.

− ¡Si!− exclamo Quinn sonriendo de oreja a oreja. − ¡Claro que sí!

Dejó que Logan le pusiera el anillo y luego le lanzó los brazos al cuello, besándolo con entusiasmo.

Sus amigo se pusieron a aplaudir y Lola corrió a abrazar a Quinn.

− ¿Sabes? Yo escogí un anillo mucho más grande− le dijo. –Pero el tarado de tu novio quiso este.

Quinn miró su dedo anular y sonrió. El anillo era sencillo, para nada ostentoso.

−Me encanta.

* * *

><p>Ambos caminaban por la calle, tomados de la mano.<p>

−Quinn Reese− dijo Logan torciendo una sonrisa. − ¿Suena bien, no?

−Me encanta− admitió Quinn y recargo la cabeza en su hombro. – ¿Sabes? Aunque este día fue un desastre… Valió la pena al final.

−Si, pero procuraremos no tener más días así, ¿bien?− dijo Logan. –No se sí soportare más manchas verdes en mis trajes.

−Oh, Logan, seguro tendremos más días así de desastrosos− dijo Quinn con una sonrisa. –Después de todo, te vas a casar conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? Hace mucho que no escribía de Zoey 101, tengame paciencia jeje. Y menos si los chicos ya están más grandes de lo que se vio en la serie... ¿Creen que me salí de personaje? ¡Espero que no!<strong>

**¡Deseenle féliz cumpleaños a Karii! XD Y diganme que tal les pareció el fic.**

**¡Reviews plis!**


End file.
